Host Club Reunion
by Mae Autumn Bee
Summary: Sometime years later, Tamaki plans a reunion to see where the host's lives have taken them. TamaXHaru, MoriXRenge, OCs with parts that aren't that big.
1. Kyouya

_Just a plot bunny that grabbed me earlier:] I hope you enjoy! Each chapter will be of one host and where their lives have taken them. The last chapter will be the reunion._

XXX

"Kyouya-Kun!" A little blonde beauty skipped into the extravagant office and danced over to her fiancé, who was typing on a computer and talking on the phone. "Dinners ready!" She playfully sat on his lap.

"I'll be down in a moment, Ayame" said Kyouya, not looking up from his computer

"I'll keep you company, then" Ayame replied, giggling.

"Ayame" said Kyouya "I received a phone call today from an old friend. Are you busy next Saturday?" he asked. Ayame shook her head

"I don't think I have anything to do. Why?" She replied

"Some old friends from high school and I are going to have a reunion. We haven't seen each other in years." Kyouya responded

"Anything for you, Kyouya Kun!" chirped Ayame, walking out of the office and down the hallway. Kyouya sighed. He loved Ayame, but she was a riot. She was a daughter of one of the Ootori family's clients, and their marriage was next to arranged. Sure, he'd dated her and proposed to her, but his family was pressuring him about it on an almost daily basis. They were ecstatic when the two announced their engagement. The wedding was set for the following fall, after Kyouya finished medical school.

As for the host club, he hadn't heard from them since Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding years previously. He knew Tamaki and Haruhi were living in France, but coming back to Japan during the summer. Hikaru and Kaoru no longer lived together, on account of Kaoru being married, and Hikaru living with his girlfriend. Mori had eloped with Renge three years after graduating high school, a move that surprised nearly everyone. Hunny owned a large bakery, and had recently gotten engaged. That was all he knew. Life at changed, but the former host club would soon be seeing each other again. Tamaki had called earlier that day, and said next Saturday, he was planning to have a reunion at Suoh mansion 1.

Kyouya closed his laptop, stood up, and left the office. He walked down the stairs and into the dining room, to eat dinner with the love of his life.


	2. Mori

_As soon as I finished chapter 1, I had to start on chapter two. I love writing this fanfic. Anyways, this chapter is going to be for Mori. Hope you like it! Please review_

_XXX_

Mori was walking home from the dojo when his phone rang. He answered it, expecting Renge or Mitskuni, but instead was greeted by a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Mori Sempai!" said Tamaki, sounding excited

"Tamaki. Long time no see" Mori replied, still walking.

"So, Mori Sempai, what are you doing next Saturday?" Tamaki asked…

XXX

Renge sat at the table, waiting for her husband to return home. She was used to Mori being a little late for dinner on some occasions, but he was a half hour late, which was unacceptable. She heard the front door open and close, and she stood up, walking into the front room of the large house that was far out in the country.

"Takashi!" Renge said, her voice sounding irritated "You should have been here a half an hour ago! Dinner is cold! Besides, I have an announcement to make. Lets just eat" Mori sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got a phone call…from Tamaki."

"What, why would he call you? We haven't seen him since the wedding." Renge said, puzzled

"He's having a reunion for the host club and their families next Saturday. Do you want to go?" asked Mori

"Of course. But I said I have an announcement to make" said Renge, clearing her throat. "As of today, I am six weeks pregnant!" She smiled, mumbling something about last month after a kendo meet.

"O-Okay.." Said Mori, not expecting this. A doctor had told Renge most likely she would never have children several years ago. They'd been devastated. But now here was Renge, pregnant! Stoic Mori was secretly overjoyed. They were having a child, they were going to see their friends again, life was perfect.


	3. Hunny

_Here's Hunny's chapter:] I hope you like it._

XXX

Hunny sat on the counter in the kitchen of his bakery, legs dangling a foot off the floor. He was going over some paperwork for the bakery and eating a slice of angel food cake heaped with strawberries. His fiancé, Elli , was in the lobby, straightening up the room after a busy day. He was just finishing up when the phone on the wall rang

"Hello?" said Hunny, answering it "Tama-Chan! It's you!" Hunny listened a moment "A reunion? That sounds like fun! When? Okay! I'll be there!" Hunny hung up the phone and shut off the lights, walking into the lobby. He hadn't seen any of the host club other than Mori in over a year, so a reunion was exiting.

"What is it, Mitskuni-Kun?" asked Elli, leaning the broom against the wall

"Next Saturday, do you want to go with me to meet the host club? Tama-Chan is having a reunion" Hunny replied.

"Okay! It sounds like a lot of fun!" said Elli.

Hunny had met Elli when he was in some fancy culinary school in England, both of them were in an advanced baking class. Although Elli had poor Japanese speaking skills, resulting in her and Hunny normally speaking in a strange Japanese-English pidgin, and she was such a baby at times, she was pretty, clever, and sweet. She was short and girlish, with long red hair that fell to her waist. Her and Hunny had started dating not long after graduation, and had gotten engaged merely weeks previously. Their wedding was set to be the next spring.

Hunny and Elli walked around the back of the bakery, got into their car, and had the driver take them home. Elli left for the shower, Hunny changed into his pajamas, and climbed into the overly flouncy canopy bed. Elli came back in from the shower shortly after, wearing a pair of pink silk pajama pants and a t-shirt, toweling off her titian locks. She crawled under the covers of the bed and snuggled up to Hunny and Usa-Chan.

"Night Night, baby" said Hunny, turning off the lights and curling up under the covers

"Good night" said Elli, drifting off to sleep.

_XXX_

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review. The next chapter will be Hikaru._


	4. Hikaru

_Hikaru's chapter:] _

_Enjoy! Please review._

_XXX_

Hikaru yawned and sat up. The phone was ringing. Who would be calling at 6:30 in the morning? He grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and answered it.

"Call back later. It's too early for this" said Hikaru, about to hang up

"No! Hikaru! Wait, it's important!" said Tamaki, who was already fully dressed and walking around his room

"Ah. Tono. It's been forever. What's up?" Hikaru replied

"Next Saturday, come to Suoh Mansion 1. We're having a reunion! It'll be fun!" said Tamaki

"Really? Well, I'll see if I can go. I'm going back to sleep, meanwhile. Bye" Hikaru hung up the phone quickly, the protests on the other side of the line falling to deaf ears. The figure next to Hikaru stirred and woke up.

"Hikaru…It's too early" said Masami, Hikaru's girlfriend. She rolled over and opened her large green eyes.

"Good morning to you too" replied Hikaru, getting out of bed. Masami got up also, and crossed the bedroom to her wardrobe.

"So…why were you up so early?" she asked, pulling on a black skirt.

"Tono called. He's having a party next Saturday. Do you want to come with me? He pretty much begged me to come." Hikaru responded.

"Alright, I guess I'll go. I'll have to cancel my shopping trip with Mizaki, though"

"She's coming too. The families of the host club were also invited"

"Oh, Okay. What are we going to eat for breakfast?" said Masami, tying back her long brown hair.

"Whatever you want." Hikaru said, leaving the room and heading downstairs. Masami followed, and sat down at the large table next to her boyfriend. She dug into her French toast and drank her coffee, chatting merrily about this and that and the ice cream social they were having at the school she worked at and Hikaru joked about random things as he ate his pancake. Breakfast, for some reason, was always a cheery time at Hikaru's home. Probably because Masami was such a morning person.

Hikaru had met Masami when he was picking up his cousins from school one day. Masami was their teacher, and the two had hit it off. They started dating two weeks later, and were together for three years.

"Well, I have to go" said Masami, standing up

"Wait! Masami! Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Said Hikaru, scrambling up the stairs. Masami closed her eyes and waited for Hikaru to return.

Several moments later, Hikaru came running back down into the dining room. "There!" he said "open your eyes now"

Masami opened her eyes and saw Hikaru in front of her, on one knee, holding a ring with one of the biggest diamonds she'd ever seen. "Yes, Hikaru. I'll marry you" she said, not even waiting for him to pop the question. "I thought you'd never ask"

"Well…I was going to tonight, but I couldn't wait." Said Hikaru, standing up again

"Of course you were. Always my impatient Hikaru. I love you"

"I love you, too."


	5. Kaoru

_Sorry the update took so long. I've been busy with school and everything. This is Kaoru's chapter. I hope you like it!_

XXX

"Daddy!" 7 year old Leiko Ruri Hitachiin said, running up to her father "I got a 104% on my test today!" Kaoru smiled, picking up his little daughter

"That's awesome, Leiko! You must be a genius or something." He said.

"Like Uncle Kyouya?" Leiko asked.

"Exactly. Speaking of Uncle Kyouya, how would you like to see him, and all of your uncles and aunts this weekend? Uncle Tamaki is having a party."

"Party? You never told me about a host club party." A new voice joined in on the conversation. A very pregnant Mizaki Hitachiin, Kaoru's wife of six years, stood in the doorway.

"Tono just called me when I was picking up Leiko, Miz." Kaoru said, putting down Leiko, who ran over to her Mom.

"How long until Takashi and Tamaki?" Leiko asked, referring to the twin boys Mizaki was expecting

"Three weeks and four days. So the same amount of time as yesterday, minus one day" Mizaki explained "Go shower and change out of your uniform, your choir concert is in two hours"

"Okay!" Leiko said cheerfully, running up the stairs.

"I have to go make a phone call" Mizaki said, leaving the room. Kaoru leaned against the wall, thinking about how amazing his family was. Mizaki had gotten pregnant with Leiko right before graduation. A year later, they were married. Now, Mizaki was expecting twin boys, in less than a month. Their marriage had nearly ended once. Kaoru wanted a big family. Mizaki only wanted Leiko. They'd fought on a daily basis, until Mizaki used the "d-word.". The day before the first meeting with the lawyers, Mizaki had broken down in tears and said she couldn't do it. She loved Kaoru and Leiko too much, and maybe another baby or two would be possible. They hadn't fought over anything more serious then the last pancake or who had to go Christmas shopping since.

They'd met at the host club. Mizaki was one of the handful of clients that had the host hopping disease. She'd switched from Kyouya to Hunny to him and Hikaru within two weeks. Every day the host club was open, Mizaki would come and sit with the twins. She even began to hang out with them in class. Eventually, they'd gotten together around the end of freshman year.

It was Kaoru's happily ever after

_XXX_

_Once again, SORRY it took so long to update! Don't hate me! Next chapter: Tamaki and Haruhi!_


End file.
